Taelia's Secret
by Stargirlthewriter
Summary: Taelia had left Kadic one night after a mysterious person visited her dorm. Then later Jeremie discovers that Lyoko is still around. Aelita had found a kitten, and Samantha had joined the Lyoko gang! Will Xana be defeated once and for all? Now Complete!
1. Preface

Disclamer: I do not own Code lyoko, or any of the characters.

Note-Yes, I know I wrote "Call of Lyoko" but that was before I saw "Xana Awakens" Part of me thinks Sissi can die now, part of me believes that maybe she was only trying to help Ulrich and the Gang should have probably told her not to tell anyone about Lyoko... Yeah, my last fic was extremely crappy, but now hopefully I have improved...

Note 2- Taelia is a little OOC, and there will be several old charecters that get Lyoko forms

Prologue:

Takes Place After: "The Girl of the Dreams"

Taelia stared out her dorm window..."I'm sorry Aelita...But I had to warn Jeremie somehow not to reveal Lyoko's secrets to strangers..." she mumbled...

Sudenly, a Dark Shadow loomed behind her, she turned around, the figgure turned into an old man... "You!"

"Taelia...My wife...I sent you to earth to destroy Aelita and her group of friends so that we could take over the earth!" The Old man gave his 'wife' a stern glare after scolding her

Taelia looked up "But we can't kill her!" The old man glared "SILENCE! I am XANA! I am the king of Lyoko, and as my Queen, you shall obey me!"

"What's going on in there, Taelia?!" Shouted Jim from Outside

Taelia looked to the Door to the hallway and shouted back "Nothing, Jim, just the TV!" She shouted back

"Well turn it down, Taelia!!" Shouted Jim in response

"Look, Xana dear, if you plan on staying on this earth, you'd better keep a low profile, and be quiet so that the other "humans" do not know of our existance." Wispered Taelia "and furthermore, what happened to you? You're not the man I knew and loved, you've changed!" She scolded her 'husband' back. "INSOLENT WENCH! You WILL obey me!" Xana lifted a hand and turned shocked Taelia. "Ahhh!" Taelia is sent flying backward into the wall behind her, Jim enters the room "Alright what's--Uhaaaahhh!!" Jim is knocked out by one of Xana's blasts, then Xana turns his attention to Taelia "Well?" Taelia glared at her husband, "You will not get away with this, She then headed away from Kadic high that night


	2. Here we go Again!

Disclamer: I do not own Code lyoko, or any of the characters

Here we go again!:

Name: Rosia

Age: 6

Apearance: has Aelita-pink hair, but looks like Jeremie mostly, wears glasses. Wears normaly a Purple shirt and a black skirt with brown boots.

Lyoko Form: looks like a catgirl, has pink boots, a light blue skirt, and a pink and blue long sleeved shirt, matching blue bandana in her hair, and a bell on her tail, ears and tail are grey.

Powers on Lyoko: catlike agility, has a wand that can shoot weak energy balls at enemies that only annoy them.

Strengths: Cute, cheerfull, has a positive attitude, can swim real well

Weaknesses: not physicaly strong, can get annoying

Bio: Rosia is a cheerfull little girl, she apears much later in the fan fic as human, untill then, she poses as Aelita's cat, Lola.

-------Code Lyoko Opening Theme plays------

A Season, and Many Episodes later after "Final Round"...

Kadic

Milly and Tamiya were Walking Down the Halls past Aelita,

Tamiya glances at Aelita, "Hey Milly, I just noticed something..."

"What, Tamiya?" Asks Milly "About Aelita, did you ever notice her hair color?"

Aelita hears this and Turns to the two 6th graders and asks "What about my hair color?"

"Well...Uh...Aelita..." Stuttered Tamiya

Aelita's cell phone then rang, she picked it up and answered "Jeremie? What?! You don't say...What do you mean by...? Well...Okay... I'm on my--"

"Jeremie?! You're on the phone with him?! Give me that, I wanna talk to him and give him a piece of my mind..."

Milly Grabbed Aelita's phone. "Hey!"

"Jeremie you've got a lot of nerve to think you can just walk out of our interview like that!! You hear me?! Wait...What are you saying?...Well...Alright...We'll let it slide this time...But the interview is due on Tuesday, and we need a subject to interview and Tamiya sugested that the class valedictorian would be...What? The second best student? Who's that? ...Aelita...Stones? Well good, she's right here with me, thank you Jeremie, even though you still are sort of a jerk for walking out on our interview..." Milly Turned to Aelita "Jeremie wants you now." She handed Aelita back her phone. "What? An interview? No, I don't mind being interviewed. Alright. Alright, I'll talk to you later, Jeremie..." Aelita hung up and turned to Milly and Tamiya "So...I'm going to be interviewed then... Where should we start?" Milly and Tamiya smiled, and led Aelita off to do the all-day interview

At the Factory

Jeremie had just gotten off the phone with Aelita, he and the rest of the Gang were at the factory near the Super Computer "Guys...Aelita won't be joining us, she has an interview to do with Milly and Tamiya, so it looks like we're on our own..." He started typing at the Supercomputer discovering many files he had never seen before..."What? There...is...Another world! Outside Lyoko!" He turned to the Gang "So...What's this 'outer world?'" Askes Yumi "I bet it's where Xana plans to have his vacation, haha!" Odd jokes. "Not quite." Responds Jeremie "It turns out that The Internet has merged with the Remaints of Lyoko, so now it has become an outer world...and...Huh? A Message..." Jeremie tries to Read the message as the Lyoko Gang Hovers over Jeremie as a new life form appears on the screen. It was blurry, but still reconizeable.

"Daddy?! Is that you...? Daddy...Where's mommy? What am I doing here...?" the voice was breaking up, and the life form appeared to be a catgirl...a 6 year old catgirl... "What?!" shouted Jeremie...

Little to the gang...something emerged from the scanners...something unknown...

**On The Next Episode of Taelia's Secrets:**

Aelita's Voiceover

After the Interview with Milly and Tamiya, I was glad to hear that they got an "A" on their project, but then a strange teacher with red hair, looking sort of like my mother came and pulled me aside to talk to me,

meenwhile I have a new roomate, Samantha, Odd's friend. And according to Jeremie Lyoko is still around but has merged with the internet. Also, a new cat has appeared that won't stop following me!

Odd Thinks I should keep it, but Yumi and Ulrich are suspicious of this cat. This is making my head spin! Why couldn't it just remain back to the days where Jeremie had to get me out of the super Computer?

Oh well, I'll muddle through somehow.

**Next Episode: Chapter Two:**


	3. Samantha Returns! Kitty on the Loose!

Disclamer: I do not own Code lyoko, or any of the characters

Samantha Returns! Mysterious Kitten on the Loose!

Aeltia woke up the next morning, the interview was nerve-wracking, but it went by smoothly.

_"Why is your hair pink?" _

_"Erm...Uh...An accident happened at my old school" _

_"Cat person, or Dog person?" "Both" _

_"Do you like Jeremie?" "Well...Uh...Do I have to answer that?" _

Milly and Tamiya greeted her and both announced at the same time "WE GOT AN A!" Aelita smiled. "Congratulations."

A Teacher looking sort of like Aelita with Long Red hair came by "Aelita Stones?" Aelita turned to face the teacher "Yes?" The teacher sighed

"May I see you in my classroom?" Aelita was reluctant, but went inside the Classroom anyways.

Outside the Cafeteria...

"Where is Aelita?!" They all seemed to exclaim at the same time.

"Maybie Milly and Tamiya kept her late for the press!" Odd tried to calm the others down, but got glares at him "What? I'm just saying maybie She has fans now."

"Odd, now's not the time for jokes, I'm worried about something else." Jeremie replied "What could you be worried about? I'm sure your princess is fine" Odd replied again.

"Be serious for once in your life, Odd" Ulrich sighed.

"Well what if they found out that Aelita is the daughter of somebody who's wanted by the government, huh?" Jeremie snapped "Jeez, calm down, the only thing we have to worry about is if my parents find out about the second person they're paying for" Replied Odd.

Jeremie stopped. "Well...Err...You See..."

Everyone stared at Jeremie.

Jeremie had a look of horror on his face then and there. "Oh no."

Back with Aelita and the redhead teacher, and now Samantha.

"Aelita, this is your new roomate, Samantha Knight" Said the Redheaded Teacher

Samantha turned to her new roomate. "Hey. You're one of Odd's friends right? I think he mentioned you once."

Aelita nodded "I think I've heard of you before." Samantha looked closely at Aelita "You look Familiar...Like that pink-haired girl I saw once in this dream..."

Aelita looked worried... "Er...Well, I'll go get the others...They'd be glad to see you again, Samantha." Aelita led Samantha to the others at lunch.

Back at the Lunchroom

"Hey guys, how goes?" Aelita and Samantha had gotten their lunch and had joined Jeremie and the gang.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" they all shouted. "wait...Is that you Samantha?!" Odd looked up at his crush and Samantha glanced away

"Look Odd, I'm sorry about what I did to you back at the skating competition..." Samantha looks back at Odd "I just...I just wasn't sure if we would see each other again...I really like you Odd Della Robbia"

Odd blushed a deep crimson "I like you too Samantha..."

The gang all sat down to eat lunch and talk about class and old times. "That Reminds me, I wanna show you someone Samantha." Responds Odd

"Samantha, Guys, everyone come with me, I want to show Sam somebody very special to me."

"You guys go, I have Biology." Said Yumi

"And I have Soccer Practice" Said Ulrich

Then the gang all went to Odd's Dorm, sans Yumi and Ulrich

"Samantha...I want you to meet Kiwi, my dog" Samantha tried to guard herself as the dog jumped on her and licked her hace "Haha, get him off of me! Ack!"

Kiwi continued to lick Samanta's face for a while, then stopped and jumped off of her, growling at the door.

Aelita was daydreaming when she spied a cat in the hallway, Kiwi lunged for the cat, but Aelita jumped in front of Kiwi out of instinct, guarding the kitten, then picket it up and held the kitten in her arms.

"Odd, learn to control your dog, will you?" Aeltia scolded Odd while she stroked the cat's fur.

"Come on Aelita, you, me and Odd all have gym" Jeremie Took the kitten from Aelita's arms and let it go gently as they walked out of the Dorm rooms.

Aelita and Jeremie are walking to class together, Jerimie notices the strange kitten following them  
"Aelita, that cat appears to be following us."  
Aelita turned to see the red cat smiling up at her and Jeremie. "Oh jeez, I thought I sent that cat on it's way..." Aelita ran up to the cat "Hello there." she said nervously "Mew?" the cat replied. "Go on, go home, find your owner!" Aelita motioned the cat to leave, but it stood there staring blankly at Aelita. Aelita checked for a collar and a nametag, but the cat had nothing. "Aelita, I think maybie we should take that thing to the shelter, I'll show you where it is." Jeremie whispered to Aelita. "I was just thinking of doing that now-wait...hey? Where'd that cat go?" Aelita looked around for the phantom feline, which had mysteriously vanished.

Later in the Night...

Aelita and Sam were already asleap when Samantha wakes up..."Wait...Huh?" She had spied the red kitten that Aelita saved from Kiwi earlier "Aelita, wake up.." Aelita turned to face Sam "What?" Sam pointed at the cat scratching at the window "What the..." The cat's claws broke the window as it fell to the ground nea Aelita's bed Sam and Aelita jumped. Sissi entered their room "What's with the screa-Awwww! Cuuuuuuute!" Sissi picked up the cat and stroked it. "Oh Aelita, is this yours?" Aelita shook her head "Well you should keep this cuuute kitty." Sissi smiled and wiggled her finger at the cat "Yes she should...Oh yes she should you cute little fuzzball." Aelita stared blankly at Sissi, and so did Samantha. "Oh, no worries, I won't tell my daddy you have this adoreable kitty here...As long as you let me name her Lola!" Sissi smiled and set the cat on Aelita's bed. "Good Night now!" Sissi left and Samantha turned to Aelita "Who's that?" Aelia replied with "The principal's daughter."

The Next Day at Breakfast

"So Now I'm still grounded for sneaking out when my brat of a brother told on me, how's the status with your father ulrich?" Yumi turned to Ulrich who replied with "I don't care about my father,nor will I ever. Oh, hey Jeremie, what are we gonna do about William? They're gonna be suspicious about his...Sudden disapearance..." Jeremie was about to answear when Yumi interupted with "They'll probably think he ran away and not care." While they were Talking Samantha and Aelita arrived on the scene "Guys...We've got a problem" Jeremie froze and looked up "What kind of problem?" Aelita motioned for the others to follow her and they all went to her dorm.

Aelita's Dorm, Samantha is trying to get the cat to leave

"Go on! Shoo! Amscray! Vamoose! Go...Ruin a sandbox or something!" Samantha was trying to push the cat outside the window and then looked over her shoulder "Uh Guys..." Odd smirked "Sam, let the cat go. I think Aelita should keep it." Yumi shook her head "I don't think that's such a good idea." Ulrich added "Yeah, it suddenly came out of the blue...What if the cat was sent by..." Ulrich stopped when Odd elbowed him "OW! I mean, what if it has rabies or something?" Jeremie sighed "For some reason it doesn't wanna leave. I wonder why..." A scream was heard, Milly and Tamiya ran down the halls frightened. "Wi...Will...William...He...He's back...and Posessed!"

Next Chapter: Chapter 3: Messangers of Xana, Samantha Knows!


	4. Messangers of Xana, Samantha Knows!

Disclamer: I do not own Code lyoko, or any of the characters

Messangers of Xana, Samantha Knows!

A scream was heard, Milly and Tamiya ran down the halls frightened.

"Wi...Will...William...He...He's back...and Posessed!"

Aelita glanced at Jeremie, who glanced back at Aelita.

Just then...William came from down the hall, he apeared the same, except that he looked like he did on Lyoko (A/N-What he looked like at the end of the Season 3 last episode), to his side, he had a different sword then his old one...The sheath was silver and resembled an icicle. on his chestplate bore the symbol of Xana.

"Great, that's just fantastic." Mumbled Jeremie, Milly and Tamiya ran down into the Principal's office.

"Look, just tell me what's going on. Now." Samantha finaly said.

"Guys...I hate to ruin this little reunion...But I say we...RUN!" Yumi shouts while the 6 of them, plus Aelita's cat raced out of the Kadic dorms past the lunch room, as Sissi was walking by.

"What are THEY up to now? Oh, and what are they doing with poor Lola?!" Sissi Followed them in secret.

At the Factory and after a brief explanation to Sam

"A virtual universe controlled by a demonic entity? How 'bout that?" Samantha laughed.

"Look Sam, take this seriously. We don't want the some fate to happen to you that happened to our last recruit" Aelita scolded Sam.

"Last recruit?" Sam asked, and Odd nods and jumps in with "You know that guy who was walking down the hall, ready to kill, with a Sword that looks like it came from some game about some group of pirates who help a girl from an ancient race stop an evil armada from destroying the world?" Sam's eyes widened "Oh, what did that demonic entity...Kill him?" The gang all shook their heads. "Oh." Sam looked down and barely managed to ask...

"What DID happen to him then?"

Aelita sighed. "Well, Xana sorta possesed him, and probably when Lyoko was destroyed...Xana must have taken over William's body."

Sam's eyes widened "Like some sort of Demonic Possesion?"

The gang all nodded.

"Sam, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie..." Aelita started to say..."I have a feeling we need to get back to Lyoko, or what's left of it...We're all gonna have to come, even you Jeremie." Aelita looked in sadness

"Aelita's right.It could be a big risk to bring Samantha to Lyoko, but it's a risk we have to take...I'm even willing to go to Lyoko." Jeremie responds. "Samantha, as our new member of Team Lyoko, do you promise to keep this place a secret, and NEVER, and I mean it when I say never reveal it to anyone outside of our team?" Samantha nods "Of corse I promise." Jeremie smiles "Good. now, Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, get into the scanners, you three will be transfered first, then Me, Aelita and Samantha will be transfered, you got it?" Odd, Yumi and Ulrich nod at the same time. and then head down to the scanner room...

_**Transfer! Odd! Transfer Yumi! Transfer Ulrich! Scanner Odd! Scanner Yumi! Scanner Ulrich! Virtualization!**_

However, little to them, Sissi was watching from the ladder entrance... "What are they doing? What's this about a Demonic entity?"

"Okay, Jeremie, Sam, ready to go to Lyoko?" Aelita was setting up the program to auto-transfer the three to lyoko.

In the scanners, the three went in, Samantha glanced around nervously, Jeremie gulped and wiped some sweat away from his forehead and Aelita Sighed before the Scanner doors closed and soon the three of them were on Lyoko...Or better yet, they were on a new dimension...Similar to Lyoko, but had merged with the Internet...

Soon after being virtualized, Jeremie heard Odd laughing at him. "What's so funny?" Odd continued laughing "You!" Jeremie looked down at his outfit for Lyoko.(He kinda looked like a Yuke from Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, only no wepon and no helmet) Sam on the other hand, wore a tan, sleeveless tunic with Orange pants, There are ankle-length tan boots that flared, and on her hands were short, tan gloves, she was carying a bow.

Samntha looked down at herself, then looked around at the virtual world.

"Uh...What are those little roach-like things that are comming this way?" Sam asked Jeremie

"Kankrelots! Guys, We're not gonna know about our Life points...So...All I have to say is...Be carefull!" Jeremie replied nervously. Odd grinned "Well, time for plan 'Yoo Hoo! It's us!'"

Aelita held her arm out to block Odd. "No, wait...They may not have spotted us yet...We should probably just keep a low profile untill..." Aelita was cut off when she saw William...And...Sissi?

Sissi's Lyoko outfit was a long, black robe, she had horns growing out of her head, and a devil tail, the robe was short enough to show that her lower legs were simmilar to those of goats...Sissi was carrying a whip. Sissi and William were discussing the attack plan..."So, the 5 are comming to Lyoko? We'll have a special surprise for them..." William laughed. And Sissi frowned "No my lord...There's 6 of them...The genious one, the blonde boy, the one they call Jeremie is comming too!" William replied with "Eh? That will only make Victory even Sweeter...To destroy all of them in my path! Look, they're here now!"

Aelita turned to her comrades. "...Uh oh..." Odd smiled "Yeah! We can handle this!" He lept from the rock they were hiding behind (A/N- All 4 sectors have been restored when Xana merged Lyoko with the Internet, and they're all in the Mountain Reagion) and started shooting at the Kankrelots, Samantha got on top of the Rock and launched arrows at them, after they were all dead, the rest came from behind the rock and got ready to attack Sissi and William...Wepons ready, they all were ready...

Aelita charged up an energy field, and got ready to launch...

"Energy..." The energy field grew stronger...when...

It shorted out.

"Wh...What?! You've got to be kidding..." Aelita looked at her friends, they all were suffering the same problem...Ulrich's sword, Yumi's fans and Samantha's Bow had dissapeared. "I'm guessing that's a bad thing..." Yumi glanced at her empty hand. "Guys..." Started Ulrich. "Yes, Ulrich?" said Jeremie "I think we should run." replied Ulrich. Samantha, who had been silent for a while shouted "Ya think?!" and then they all ran for a tower...

"Think we should devirtualize?" Odd asks Jeremie "How? Without me at the computer, and without our wepons...We're powerless!"

Aelita was at the tower wall, she pulled up the interface that goes to the computer (the one that allowed Aelita to talk to Jeremie while she was stuck on lyoko). "Hey...Look at this..."

There was a little girl, age 6, with pink hair inside the Supercomputer room. "Aelita! Turn that interface off! If she sees, the secret will be out and..." Jeremie was scolding Aelita, but was cut off when he saw the little girl head for the scanners. "Wait...What's going on, Aelita? Let me controll the interface." Jeremie said as Aelita already was handing the control over to Jeremie...

Jeremie looked at the computer work. "It's a program...For..." Jeremie stopped. "For?" asked Yumi. "For...A Power up..." Replied Jeremie...

The Tower started to look like it was going to deactivate, and a bright flash surrounded the Lyoko warriors...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Episode: "World Wide Worries, The Internet awaits!"


	5. World Wide Worries! The Internet awaits!

Disclamer: I do not own Code lyoko, or any of the characters

Last time on Taelia's Secrets:

"Energy..." The energy field grew stronger...when...

It shorted out.

Yumi glanced at her empty hand. "Guys..."

"Aelita! Turn that interface off! If she sees, the secret will be out and..." Jeremie was scolding Aelita, but was cut off when he saw the little girl head for the scanners. "Wait...What's going on, Aelita? Let me controll the interface." ...

Jeremie looked at the computer work. "It's a program...For..." Jeremie stopped. "For?" asked Yumi. "For...A Power up..." Replied Jeremie...

The Tower started to look like it was going to deactivate, and a bright flash surrounded the Lyoko warriors.

-Insert opening Sequence here-

World Wide Worries, The Internet awaits!

A Figure sits up, in the dead Carthage...She appears to be an adult woman in her 30s...She had long, dark pink hair and she was dressed in a long but tight, brown top, with black baggy pants, black shoes, she had a sword sheathed at her side and a Shield straped to her back.

Two green eyes flashed through the darkened Carthage...

"My...My Daughter...So it isn't a dream...!" She looked around alert... "I should have known that this would happen...I'll never forgive him for bringing her to Lyoko..."

The Woman stood up and walked to the interface, she put her hand on the interface and windows popped up. "Come on...Come on...Aha! There it is! Now to stop the power-up process and bring back the lyoko warrior's wepons!" another figure was behind her, wearing a ragged looming dress, a coat that went over the dress, black webbed stockings and beat slim black heals, she had on an owl-like hat and was wearing a pink pendant, she had short Aelita-like hair and green eyes. She was Taelia. "You want me to go tell them what's going on?" she asked the Woman, and the Woman replied "No, not yet...Just let me rig the protocol so that Aelita and her friends get their wepons and powers back so that Xana isn't able to get..." She stoped there. Taelia looked up at the woman "Get what, Madam?" The pink haired woman said in a hushed wisper "Their life fragments." Taelia looked solomn "And If they get them, that means you might loose your daughter...hm?" The woman slammed her fist on the interface "AUGH! If he only listened to me about closing this 'virtual world' then the voids wouldn't have opened..." She started to cry "Then at least my daughter would be safe..." Taelia put a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Don't worry...Your daughter will have my protection..." The woman looked up "I don't want anymore inocent lives taken by Franz's creation...Make sure Aelita's friends are safe too..." She then noticed a little girl virtualise into Lyoko. "What?" The little 6 year old was Rosia, she looked up at the Woman. "Mom?" The woman stared at the little girl "Listen, little girl...I'm not your mother...I am trying to save MY daughter Aelita and her little friends." The woman tried to shoo the little girl away, but she continued to stare at the woman "Listen...I was trapped here too for a while...Some great big jellyfish picked me up and..." The woman looked alarmed "The Schipazoa!" She looked mad "Franz...After this whole thing is over, IF we're all still alive...I will get a divorce and make sure Aelita is safe from your mad scientist ways." the woman growled. She looked at the interface, plaved her hand on it...

_**Natalie**_

Many options were on the interface...

_**RTTP Start**_

_**Wepon-Appearance restarter**_

_**Open Internet Portal**_

_**Accsess Database**_

_**Return to Ice Sector**_

_**Return to Mountain Sector**_

_**Return to Desert Sector**_

_**Return to Forest Sector**_

_**Debug Virtual Sea**_

_**Code Earth**_

The woman picked "Wepon-Appearance Restarter" And a Bright flash filled Carthage...

A Bright Flash filled all of Lyoko...

_Back in the Tower With Aelita and the Gang..._

The Tower started to Shake...

Jeremie shouted "Why is the tower shaking?!" Ulrich shouted back "Maybie that little girl did something to the Super Computer!" Odd shouted "What, now we're all gonna turn into little ponies or something?!" after that was said, Sam gave Odd a bop on the head in response.

The Tower seemed to stop shaking... the 6 lyoko warriors glowed..

"What's this?" Jeremie asked

"I can feel...My cat senses strengthening..." Odd responded

"Are we being devirtualize-sez-sezed...Or whatever?" Asked Sam

"No...It's...Something else..." Replied Yumi

"Jeremie, Aelita, either of you know what's going on?" Questioned Ulrich...

"A...New Power..." Aelita stated...

Then...All went black...

Eventualy...The Tower lit up agian...The Warriors wound up in the ruins of Carthage...Jeremie was the first to wake up...

"Ugh... Guys..?" He looked around for the others, and noticed that they were still knocked out...And that their outfits had changed

(A/N-They're all in their Season 4 outfits. (Sam's new outfit is still the same, only the tunic, the gloves and the boots are blue, Samntha still has her Bow, Jeremie looks like a Black Mage with a long baggy blue robe and a nifty brown patched-up hat, still no wepon in his hand, but he can summon fireballs like Aelita can summon her energy field balls) Aelita is carrying a wand)

Odd Woke up and looked around, then he looked at Jeremie...A smile crept upon his face, which turned into him trying to hold in laughter. Jeremie snickered "What's so funny, Odd? The fact that you still look like a big purple catboy?" Odd just burst out laughing and rolled on the ground, waking up Ulrich and Yumi...

Ulrich groaned and glanced at the awakinging Yumi, who stood up, the duo stared at eachother and let out a yelp and jumped backwards a bit, then they looked down at eachother and yelped again.

"Where are my Katanas?!" Shouted Ulrich

"They're on your back" Replied Yumi as she looked down at herself and saw her new rogueish geisha outfit "Well...This is new...Jeremie, where are Aelita and Sa.." She and Ulrich looked at Odd and Jeremie who were laughing at eachother. "Well. Somebody has been playing a little too much Final Fantasy" Remarked Ulrich who was glancing at Jeremie. Jeremie turned to face Ulrich "Ha...What?" he looked down at himself "Yahhhhhh...!!!!" Jeremie looked over his big blue robe and noticed he was also wearing a large patched up brown peak hat with a large brim...

His yelp woke Samantha up... "What's going on...Is it breakfast yet?" She looked around..."Oh, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi...Jeremie...Where's Aelita?"

Samantha's mention of Aelita then alarmed Jeremie. "Aelita! AELITA WHERE ARE YOU?!" He looked around, and saw Aelita still knocked out, he shook Aelita lightly and the elven Lyoko Warrior's eyes fluttered open to meet Jeremie's. "Jer...Jeremie...Is that you?" Aelita Stood up and looked around, she noticed a wand on the ground and picked it up. "What the..." She glanced around the empty ruined room that used to be Carthage and asked "What happened to everyone's clothes?!" Odd laughed "Looks like Xana wanted to hold a fasion show, or something! Ha ha ha!" and then the purple catboy recieved another bop on the head from Samantha, and this time, Yumi as well. "Ow! What's a guy gotta do to get a good laugh arround here, huh?" Ulrich started to explain "I think somehow our powers got changed..." Odd continued in with "Hey, put it this way, Princess, at least you don't look like a bad Final Fantasy Cosplayer!" Odd remarked jokingly. "At least _I _don't look like a giant purple cat" Defended Aelita. She then looked down at herself suprised to find herself wearing tight pink armor, she looked at her back and saw a pair of transparent angel-like wings. Aelita looks up at the others "I wonder what happened?" All Jeremie could say was "No one knows."

The gang all decided to wander through the ruins of Carthage...They encountered a group of Creapers.

"Okay Guys...You know the drill, be carefull of your life points...And..." Jeremie was cut off when Odd yelled "Yeah! Show time! Hello Creepers, miss me?" A creaper was about to charge up a shot and got hit with an arrow "Lazer Arrow!" Odd smirked as one of the creapers blew into smitherines and pixeled out.

Samantha held up her bow and aimed at a creaper on a platform

"Ribbon Echo!" And the creaper got hit with the arrow.

Ulrich Pulled out twin Katanas and glared at another creeper..."Ha..." He ran at the Creeper and his katanas criscrossed the poor serpant-like monster and it exploded. "Take that"

Yumi blocked a shot from the creaper that attacked her. "Here goes..." She threw her fan at the creeper and it sliced and the serpant beast faced it's death of explodyness!(A/N-XD)

Jeremie was watching everyone else fight, unsure of what to do, "Rawwwrgh..." Jeremie heard the creaper noise behind him and panics as it charged up a shot...He held up his hand, and noticed a small sphere of flame form...

"Uh...Firebolt!" The sphere of flame soared from Jeremie's fingertips and flew through the air and hit the creeper square on as it spontaniously combusted!

Aelita was facing off her creeper...She glanced at the wand..."I wonder..."

She held up her wand and felt power flow through her body...

"Sylph Scepter..." She felt more words come to her... As she let the wand twirl through her hands then stop as she held the wand in front of her...

"Energy Stanza...Ache!"

The Creeper got destroyed by a wave of music notes.

The gang continued to advance toword the core room of Lyoko fighting creepers and mantas as they go...

When they got to the Core... They saw a gate.

"Whoa...What is that thing?" Odd asked as he walked up to the Gate...

Everyone aproached the gate when...

"Halt! Don't go Further! Danger awaits all who enter the World Wide Web!" Shouted a Voice

"World Wide Web...?" Ulrich asked

"Really?! I don't see any spiders here!" Odd laughed and recieved another bop on the head from Samantha, Yumi and this time Aelita as well.

-End Chapter-

Aelita's Voiceover:

We were all hiding in a Tower from William and Sissi, when the tower shook and somehow transported us to the Carthage Ruins. We got these strange new powers and now we found some sort of gate to the Internet!

Taelia, the Guardian and this strange woman both explained a shocking revelation about Lyoko!

"What? Did You get electricuted or something?" Odd Piped in

Oh Shut up Odd, Some of those Jokes are getting annoying!

Well...Anyways...Join us next time for another episode of...Taelia's Secrets!

Next Episode:

"As the Montage Thickens..."


	6. As The Montage Thickens

Disclamer: I do not own Code lyoko, or any of the characters

As the Montage Thickens...

"Whoa...What is that thing?" Odd asked as he walked up to the Gate...

Everyone aproached the gate when...

"Halt! Don't go Further! Danger awaits all who enter the World Wide Web!" Shouted a Voice

"World Wide Web...?" Ulrich asked

"Really?! I don't see any spiders here!" Odd laughed and recieved another bop on the head from Samantha, Yumi and this time Aelita as well.

2 figures casted their shadows onto Carthage, both came down, Natalie and Taelia.

"I am Taelia." Responded the red haired figure.

Jeremie gaped. "What are you doing here?! Weren't you the one who ratted me out to the Police?!"

Taelia smiles. "That was for your own good. I knew of this place this entire time."

Yumi's piercing glare towords Taelia softened. "You...You knew about Lyoko this whole time?"

Taelia nodded. "Yes, and so did she." she spoke as she motioned toword the Woman beside her.

"Ae...Aelita! I was worried I'd never see you again!" She responds,with tears steaming down her face, and her running over to Aelita and giving her a warm embrace.

"Mo..Mom...Dad said...You...Died." replied the younger Lyoko Warrior

"Honey...Your father lied." she responded sadly

The Lyoko gang all gasps at that very statement.

"Franz Hopper..." Started Jeremie

"...Had been lying..." continued Odd

"...This entire time?" adds Ulrich.

"...Um...Who's Franz Hopper?" asks Samantha.

Just before the brunette, newest lyoko member was about to get an explanation from Yumi.

Two voices ring the air.

"Well! It looks as though we have an audiance for our doomsday!" Came one of the voices. It was William, and his partner, Sissi.

But little to the gang, it wasn't the real Sissi they knew and liked, but a replica of her.

Natalie drew her sword. "If you want my daughter...You're gonna have to take her from my cold, dead, body."

William drew his blade. "You have no chance to survive, so take your time."

Swords clashed against each other. Fire and Ice. Good and Evil. Yin and Yang.

"You fight well, Franz. I'm surprised that you were careless enough to bring Aelita to Lyoko. Putting her and her little friends in danger."

William growled. "XANA IS THE MASTER! XANA WILL VANQUISH YOU! I GAVE YOU A CHANCE TO SURRENDER, NOW YOUR TIME HAS COME!"

They continued to parry each other's blows. Not a single life point wasted.

Untill.

_Smash!!_

William's ice sword shattered into a thousand pieces as if it were nothing but glass.

"What? You resist me...?" He looked up into Natalie's eyes, which were burning into his. her dissaproving frown metamorphosised into a smirk of triumph.

"You loose." Said she.

William Backed away, next to the Sissi Replica.

"Fine. We'll go. Xana will take it from here." They were about to leave, when the Sissi Replica pulled out a whip.

It extended outward, nearly slapping Aelita into the face. but it missed.

A scream broke through the air. "MOM!!!!" screamed her daughter.

"Natalie!!!!!" shouted her comrade.

Aelita's mother fell to the ground before Aelita, Sissi and William walked away carrying a small fragment.

"Aelita, they're after the Life Fragments, don't let them get your life fragment...That is the TRUE key to Lyoko." Aelita looked at her mother, tears stinging through her eyes.

"Mom...Don't go!"

Her mother merely glanced upward toword her daughter. "Run Aelita...Run all of you!" she shouted, then she faded away.

"Mom..." Aelita whispers silently. "No..."

Jeremie runs over to comfort her.

"Aelita..."

Rosia runs up to them. "What's going on here? Who was that?"

The small catgirl gazed up at Aelita. "Miss...Miss Hopper!"

7 pairs of eyes turned their attention toword the speaker.

_Meenwhile..._

"Keys to the destruction of the world...Who knew that the mousiest girl in school possessed something that was a threat to us all?"

this was spoken by a high pitched voice of an adolescant girl staring at the screen of the Supercomputer.

Next Episode:

Only a Sissi plays that Way.

Author's Note-

Quick little poll:

What sounds more interesting?

Rosia being the real Xana, or Rosia being Jeremie and Aelita's future Daughter?


	7. Only a Sissi Plays that Way

Disclamer: I do not own Code lyoko, or any of the characters

Episode 6:

Only a Sissi Plays that Way

"Keys to the destruction of the world...Who knew that the mousiest girl in school possessed something that was a threat to us all?"

this was spoken by a high pitched voice of an adolescant girl staring at the screen of the Supercomputer.

_Back on Lyoko..._

Rosia runs up to them. "What's going on here? Who was that?"

The small catgirl gazed up at Aelita. "Miss...Miss Hopper!"

7 pairs of eyes turned their attention toword the speaker.

"Hey...By the way..." asked the little 6 year old with Aelita pink hair "Who's that one girl who called me Lola?"

"Who...Are you?" Asks Ulrich.

"My name's Rosia...I was with mommy and daddy when this black smoke grabbed me. The next thing I knew I was dressed like a catgirl and I was in a blue room with a bunch of numbers on the walls!"

Aelita gasped after the Rosia spoke. "A tower!" Rosia points at Aelita

"I saw her! Some great big jellyfish grabbed her and made her glow red, she fell unconsious, then the Jellyfish grabbed me, but couldn't take anything from me because then everything went black. Next thing I knew, I saw some guy with blonde hair staring up at me!" Rosia smiled.

"Jellyfish?" Jeremie asks.

"The Schipozoa!" Shouts Aelita

"We should probably get out of Carthage somehow..." Odd says to Jeremie

"Um, how? without me at the Supercomputer, there's no way for me to enter the code 'Scipio'. And we can't devirtualize ourselves now." Jeremie responded

"We've got to get Mrs. Hopper's Life fragment back. Once we do, we should devirtualise and shut down the Supercomputer." Taelia adds.The pink haired lyoko warrior nods in agreement

"Too many innocent lives have been put in jepordy by Xana and Franz Hopper's work. If we don't act now..." Aelita's sentance trailed off.

"I don't wanna hear the end of that sentance." Yumi stated after a deafening silence.

"Uh...Guys..." Samantha warned.

"What is it Miss?" asks Rosia

Samantha points at William and Replica Sissi headed their direction.

"Back for round two, huh? Well, let's go!" Shouts Odd.

Yumi draws her fans, Ulrich draws his katanas, Odd aims, Samantha aims her bow, Taelia drew forth a staff, Jeremie Summons a Firebolt, Aelita readies her wand.

Replica Sissi draws her whip, and William sends in Blocks.

"LAZER ARROW!" Shouts the brave purple catboy.

"Ribbon Echo!" Calls Samantha, the Acrobat Archer.

"Take this!" Shouts the Geisha as she threw her fans.

"Impact!" Screams Ulrich, the Samurai as he charged through the Blocks.

"Fire Bolt!" Snaps Jeremie as he threw fireballs.

"Energy Stanza...Ache!" Bellowed Aelita.

Lazer Arrows and Ribbon Arrows annihilated the first wave of Blocks.

Fans and UIrich's Katana's shatter the second wave of Blocks.

And Aelita's Energy Stanza Ache attack and Jeremie's Firebolts incinerate the last wave of the square demons as though they were nothing.

Two Krabs make their way through the hallway in rage that their fellow troops have fallen.

"Apocolapse Kiss." Taelia says solemnly as she impales one of the Krabs with her staff.

Rosia proudly charges forward and pulls out a small wand like Aelita's.

"Pink Energy...Sphericles!" she shouted.

Nothing happened.

"Er...Pink Energy...Sphericles!" she shouts again, making a weak stream of weak energy balls soar at one of the Crustation like monsters.

"Rrrrrgh!!" the Krab shouts, being pushed back, but not effected by the stream.

Odd Shot a Lazer Arrow at the Krab.

"Nice try, but let the pros handle this, little girl!" Samantha says to the dissapointed Rosia.

"Look out!" Shouts Aelita.

A whip cracks through the air, and hits Odd and Samantha who appeared to have jumped in front of Taelia.

Two fragments appear in Replica Sissi and William's hands.

"This is too easy, master." Sneered the Replica Sissi.

"You always were a Succubus, Sissi." Remarked Odd.

"But...Why did you do that? Just risk yourself for..." Taelia starts.

"To save important people..." Replies Samantha.

"Even if it means that you might...die?!" Ulrich shouts with worry.

"Yes...Ulrich, you Yumi, Einstien and Einstien's little Princess are all important to us." Replies the Purple catboy

Aelita runs over to the fallen feline man..."Odd..."

Odd Looks back up at Aelita. "Hey Princess, don't forget...You have Jeremie..."

Just before fading away, Odd's last words are...

"I'm sorry...I can't go on..."

Samantha is fading away at the same time...

"I'm...So...Tired..."

And then the two fade away into nothingness.

"No..." Aelita whispers...

"They were so brave..." Says Jeremie.

_Back at the Factory._

There was a black haired girl going through a big brown notebook.

Sissi Delmas.

"Come on, come on! There has to be something in here...Ah, here we go! Devirtualiz...Devirtualizizies...Oh whatever!" Sissi muttered.

"Elevator...Elevator...Aha!" Sissi ran to the Elevator and waited in the scanner room.

"So...How long does this take anyway?" She asked to nobody in particular.

Next Episode:

Lovers Unite! Rosia's Revelation!


	8. Lover's Unite! Rosia's Revelation!

Disclamer: I do not own Code lyoko, or any of the characters

Episode 7:

Lovers Unite! Rosia's Revelation!

There was a black haired girl going through a big brown notebook.

Sissi Delmas.

"Come on, come on! There has to be something in here...Ah, here we go! Devirtualiz...Devirtualizizies...Oh whatever!" Sissi muttered.

"Elevator...Elevator...Aha!" Sissi runs to the Elevator and waits in the scanner room.

"So...How long does this take anyway?" She asks to nobody in particular.

So the preppy girl waited...

And Waited...

And Waited...

And Waited...

For what seemed to be like an eternity to the black haired, valley-girl esque Principal's daughter.

Then suddenly, two voices sounded through the dead silence of the factory.

"Ahhh!!!" shouted one voice.

"Ulrich!!!" shouted Sissi

"Ahhhhaaaahhhhhh!!!" shouted another

"Yumi!!" Shouts Sissi

Sissi bolted toword the elevator.

"Come on, come on, go up! Go up! My Ulrich dear is in trouble!"

When she finaly got to the Super Computer room, Sissi sprinted to the chair, sliding into it she gazes at the sight before her...

She sees two cards, Ulrich's Lyoko ID and Yumi's Lyoko ID, the cards vanish, and she hears their voices for the last time...

_"Yumi...? Are you...Scared?" _It was Ulrich's voice.

_"I can endure anything with you...Even if it means being lost in the digital sea forever..."_ replies Yumi.

Tears came to Sissi's face. "Ulrich...Yumi..." she barely managed to say

_"Ulrich...Listen...About the 'Just Friends' statement I made a long time ago..." _Yumi started.

_"Yes Yumi?" _Ulrich replied.

_"I...I didn't mean it...Ulrich...The truth is...I...I..."_ Drips of water landed on the keyboard from Sissi's eyes.

_"You...?"_

_"I love you...Ulrich Stern...No matter how over jelous you can be..."_

_"Yumi...I love you...too..."_

Their voices faded out at their last words... Sissi couldn't help it.

"Oh! They were so in lo-ohve!!! How...How could I be so selfish?" Sissi sniffled, and heard two more voices.

_"Yumi! Ulrich! Don't go!!!" _It was Aelita.

_"They risked their lives...Trying to protect eachother..." _Came from Jeremie

_"I still can't believe it...Why..."_

_"Don't Worry Aelita! We WILL get them back!"_

A third voice quiped _"How? Once their life fragments are taken, they're gone for good, aren't they?"_

_"Mamma told me that nothing was impossible." _a fourth, childish voice chirped.

_"She told me that Daddy managed to bring her out of a dangerous world, because that's what he believed."_

_"Was your mother from the holocaust?" _questioned Jeremie

_"No no...Mamma was aparently from some place called Lyoko!"_

_"Wait...What?!" _two voices shouted at the same time.

"What?!" Shouts Sissi

Sissi looked through some files on the Super Computer, she finds an ID card belinging to Rosia.

She clicked on it, which brought up some information...

Some of it was in a code she didn't quite understand, then she came across something...

"Rosia _Belpois?! _D...Date of Birth...November...November 4th, two...two thousand...2030. Age 6"

Sissi gasps.

"I don't know how. But I think that little 6 year old...Is the future child of..."

_"She's your daughter." _Said Taelia

_"Whaaa?!" _Aelita and Jeremie shouted at the same time.

_"Momma...Daddy? Are you gonna be okay?" _Asks Rosia.

"...Wow." Sissi barely breathes. "The mousy girl has really gotten ahead of me!"

"And with Einstien! The guy with a crush on his _computer!_"

_"You didn't think we'd leave you alone. Did you?" _a sinister voice replied.

Next Episode:

Double Crossing the Heart! Death of the Fallen Hero!


	9. Double Crossing the Heart

Disclamer: I do not own Code lyoko, or any of the characters

Episode 8:

Double Crossing the Heart! Death of the Fallen Hero!

_Back on Lyoko_

_"You didn't think we'd leave you alone. Did you?" _a sinister voice replied.

Aelita and Jeremie's faces were still red from the revelation of their future daughter, but they managed to turn around long enough to see that William and Replica Sissi were looming behind them.

"It's time we removed your fragments." said the former ally.

"What do you mean, 'we'? William, darling?" responded the fake Sissi.

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" the fallen ally simply stated.

"Well, without your sword, you are useless to me." the woman said, with a tinge of venom in her voice.

"But...But...I can fire energy fields! Like the pink haired girl!" said William.

"Too bad, bye bye." replied Sissi as she cracked her whip and let it fly towords her fallen comrade.

"Owch! That hurt, baby..." Sissi held Williams fragment and laughed evily as he dissapeared. "Hahahahahahahaha...buahahahahahaha...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

Jeremie and Aelita could only look on as they saw their former classmate vanish into nothingness.

"I'm sorry...That I betrayed you...All I wanted...Was to be with Yumi...Now I see...That because of what I did...That can never happen...Yumi...Forgive me!!" he says, the last two words echoed.

"Forgive me...Forgive me..." they lingered through the air, even after William was gone...

The two geniouses, the child and the guardian looked on at William's death.

"Well, what are you four staring at? You're next." the replica responded coldly.

"Ha..." She raised her whip. then flickered.

Then...She vanished slowly as if her fragment was removed.

_"Nobody...But nobody...Impersonates the one...the only...Sissi Delmas and gets away with it! And why can't you leave an innocent family alone?!" _Said a voice from above.

"Sissi?!" Asks Jeremie

"But...Why? And how?" Aelita asks.

_"I'll explain that later...Now Mr. and Mrs. Einstien...How are you going to get out of there?" _

"We'll take care of that." Jeremie replied. "Aelita, ready?"

Aelita nods and charges her wand, while Jeremie summons a sphere of fire at his fingertips.

"**Energy Stanza Ache!**" "**Firebolt!**" the duo shouted at the same time, both devirtualising each other.

_In the Scanner Room_

Aelita and Jeremie both came out at the same time,

Jeremie colapsed out of the scanner, while Aelita was only a little out of breath.

"Jeremie...Are you okay?" asked the pink haired lyoko warrior.

"Y...Yeah...I haven't...Been Devirtualised...in such a long time...I forgot how exhausting it is..." he replied.

Aelita simply let a smile materialise on her face.

"You get used to it."

Aelita helps Jeremie up and the two of them take the elevator up to the Super computer room

"Hey, what about us?" asks Taelia.

"Don't worry. We haven't forgoten you two." replies Jeremie

"So, Einstein...What is going on exactly?" asks Sissi.

Before anyone can reply...

A mysterious voice said to them...

"_Allow me to give an explanation...Muhahaha_hahaha...**AH HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**"

Next Episode:

Looney Lou Neigh and his Magic Bag of Tricks


	10. Lou Neigh and his Magic Bag of Tricks!

Disclamer: I do not own Code lyoko, or any of the characters

Episode 9:

Looney Lou Neigh and his Magic Bag of Tricks

Before anyone can reply...

A mysterious voice said to them...

"_Allow me to give an explanation...Muhahaha_hahaha...**AH HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**"

"Jeremie...Who is that?" Asks Sissi.

"Hey! Bring us in! quick!" shouts Taelia

"Oh, right, sorry." the blonde genious replied.

"Devirtualisation Taelia! Devirtualisation Rosia!" commanded the genious.

Taelia arrives via the elevator, along with a little 6 year old with pink hair, wearing glasses, a purple shirt and a black skirt with brown boots.

"Hey, aren't you the one who called me Lola?" she asks Sissi

"Wha? No I didn't that was the cat that Aelita owned...Wait...Where is that cat?"

Rosia stares blankly at Sissi. "Oh me? Some great big Jellyfish picked me up and everything went black...The next thing I know, I see my father younger and then it all blacked out..."

Rosia continued with "I reawoken to find I was in the scanner thingy room and everything was so big...I followed daddy in secret and then saw mommy protect me from this big dog!"

"Do you know what the Jellyfish took from you?" asks Aelita

"No, but I heard a voice say 'Her life fragment doesn't even exist yet! Useless little girl.'"

Rosia falls to the ground. "Are you okay?" asks Sissi.

"Momma...Daddy...Am I going to di...die...?" she asks, then she turns into her cat form. "Meow! Meow!"

Jeremie looks toword Aelita and Aelita glances at the super computer. "Huh.It looks like Xana stole another type of fragment...The same fragment that kept me from leaving Lyoko without 'Code Earth'"

"So...If we had materialised me without Code Earth before...I probably would have turned into an animal...Or something?" Aelita queried.

Jeremie got serious. "Look, we need to find a way to bring the others back to life."

"What's this?" Asks Taelia, holding up a dusty, brown handwritten Diary.

"It's...It was Written by my mother...Natalie Hopper..." Aelita whispers, taking the diary and opening it to the first page.

_"April 2nd, day 100,_

_Natalie's Log._

_Franz was working on Project Carthage with his Collegue, Lou._

_After Franz had opened the Portal to this 'Lyoko' universe, a thick, black smoke overpowered Neigh._

_This mysterious 'eye-like' sign appeared in his eyes._

_I asked him "Lou? Are you okay?" Neigh replied with "Xana. My name is Xana."_

_My husband turned to me, smiling, he had that same 'eye-like' sign in his eyes._

_"It's okay dear..." I didn't believe him._

_Natalie."_

"Wait...There's still more to it." replied Aelita.

_"June 22nd, day 180,_

_Natalie's Log._

_Aelita's Cousin had been forced into Lyoko._

_I had told Franz he had gone insane._

_But he just turned to me and shouted. _

_"You're the one who's insane! This project could make us all richer than you've ever dreamed!"_

_I told him that Neigh was nothing but a Pedofile for taking a 12 year old girl and forcing her to stay on Lyoko as his "bride"_

_He simply smacked me, and said "If you tell anyone about this..."_

_I glared and threatened to take our daughter away from him if he made any advancements on the project, _

_he simply glared back and ignored me."_

"Here's the last entry...Now we can finaly discover who that cousin was and what happened to Mom." replied Aelita

_"June 30th, day 188,_

_Natalie's Log._

_Yesterday, when Aelita got back from school, Franz was giving her a piano lesson_

_"It's like math Aelita." he told her._

_He had told me earlier that week that he was planning on bringing Aelita to Lyoko._

_What a madman! Trying to steal my daughter's life away! Why...She's still in school!_

_Why would he ever..."_

Natalie's Diary ended there, the rest was all blank pages.

"I guess not." Jeremie skepticaly responded.

"Aelita. I am that cousin." Taelia Stated.

"This just gets better and better doesn't it?" replies Jeremie.

"What's next?" Aelita adds sarcasticaly "Sissi being my sister?"

Sissi gave Aelita a dark look."Hey! I'm not all that bad!"

Taelia sighs "Well, when you find out who your future daughter is, nothing can surprise you anymore."

Jeremie ended with "Alright, I've said it before, I know. But I'll say it again. This is it. The final battle. We may or may not come out alive. But we've gotta get our friends life fragments back."

"And we have to defeat Lou Neigh in the present, so that Rosia can go home back to normal." adds Aelita

"We must complete this final task...Or die trying..." Taelia adds on.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's save the others!" Sissi Pipes up

"Alright, Sissi, Taelia. Get into the scanners. I'm transfering you two first." Jeremie replies. "You scared, Aelita?"

"Not at all." Aelita replies.

Next Episode:

Final Fated Battle! End of the End!


	11. Final Fated Battle! End of the End!

Disclamer: I do not own Code lyoko, or any of the characters

Episode 10:

Final Fated Battle! End of the End!

_"Transfer Sissi! Transfer Taelia!" _

Boomed Jeremie's voice over the intercom, and the scanners shut on Taelia and Sissi.

_"Scanner Sissi! Scanner Taelia!" _

Sissi and Taelia felt themselves rise as warm air currents brushed their skin...

_"VIRTUALIZATION!" _Jeremie shouted at last.

A warm rush of air carressed their skin, both of them lost all senses for a brief set of seconds, but soon the two of them found themselves on Lyoko.

Jeremie turned to Aelita, Aelita turned to Jeremie. "Ready?" Asks Aelita.

"As I'll ever be." Jeremie states, a look of concern and worry was promonent on his face. "Well Aelita...The self-virtualisation process has been started."

Aelita smiled. "We save the world, we save our friends. Or die trying." The two geniouses went over to the elevator, the pink haired, green eyed girl hit the button, closing the elevator. Both realising that either way, this was the last time they'd ever need to go to Lyoko. The two got into seperate scanners. Jeremie gave a nervous look to Aelita, who simply replied with a smile, and a wave. The scanners closed, the two held still. Their senses dulled...The last thing they felt was a warm air current brushing through them as they lost all senses, before the archangel and the black-mage like warriors finaly landed on Lyoko.

Sissi glanced down at herself, she had two wolf ears sticking out of her hair, and was clad in her cheerleader outfit, in her hand was a baton.

"Hm...Not bad, not bad." she murmered softly. "Now where's that Xana?" she asked.

"I'm right here..." a sinister voice replied, the gang spun arround to see a dark stormcloud like figure before them.

"...That's Xana?" Asked Jeremie, surprised.

"I'd think an evil genious would be more creative than that." remarked Aelita.

"**FOOLS! YOU DARE MOCK MY FORM?!**...Well, no...I never did get arround to thinking of a good...**YOU DIE NOW!!!**" Xana shouts, forming into a man.

"No really...Pay no attention to the ordinary man manifested by the soon to be god of the internet." the man replied. "I do appologuise, my name is Lou Neigh, I was a worker for Franz Hopper. I tried to help him with Project Carthage and something went wrong...So...Now you all are doomed."

In Lou Neigh's eyes...The Eye of Xana reformed. "_Now...I kindly ask that you prepare to...**die.**_" and with that, a dark energy field formed in his hands, and he aims for Aelita and Jeremie.

Both dodge at the same time, narrowly avoiding it.

"Firebolt!" shouts Jeremie.

"Apocolypse Kiss!" Shouts Taelia

Lou Neigh barely dodged the Apocolypse Kiss, but the firebolt set his suit on fire.

"_Gahhhhhh!!! You'll pay for that!!_" he aims another dark energy field and hits Taelia.

"Ack!!!" she shouts.

"Taelia, be carefull, I'm not sure how many life points that cost you, if you get devirutalised..." Jeremie starts...

"I know, I know!" she shouts, aiming at Lou Neigh. "Apocolypse Kiss!" she shouts again.

"Lightning...Baton!" Shouts Sissi at the same time, tossing her baton at the possessed man.

Both attacks hit Lou at the same time, brining him back a little, he charges a different attack this time...A magenta light forms in his hands.

"All together now!" Instructs Jeremie

The 4 of them charged their wepons...

"Fire..."

"Energy Stanza..."

"Apcolapse..."

"Lightning..."

Lou Neigh raised his hands at Aelita and Jeremie. "You know...I never expected to be defeated by a bunch of snot nosed brats...But this takes the cake..." he menacingly responded.

"Bolt!"

"Ache!"

"Kiss!"

"Baton!"

All 4 of the attacks hit Lou Neigh and slowly drained his life points away, his expression darkened.

"_You inferior, miniscule meet sacks think you can defeat me, Xana? Future Ruler of the Internet? And you...Taelia...I warned you several times not to betray me...And now...You'll all die because of it...Especialy the blond prebubescent male, and his mate." _he spat, his hands grabbed Aelita and Jeremie's necks, sucking the life out of them...

Two fragments appeared in his hands...The two lovers fell at his feet.

"Nooo!!! Aelita! Jeremie!" Shouts Sissi. "I...I can't...Believe it..."

Lou Neigh devirtualises, and the fragments fade away.

Taelia turns to Sissi. "Sissi...Time to risk it."

"Wait...How? They're dead, they're gonners, aren't they?" asks Sissi.

"Well...if they don't have a life fragment." responds Taelia, lifting Aelita's body. "Take Jeremie and head for the Tower."

Sissi nods and picks the blonde genious up and the two scurried to the tower nearby.

As soon as the 4 were in the tower, they saw the two unconsious Lyoko Wariors about to fade away.

"Quickly Sissi! Follow my lead!" shouts Taelia, grabbing Aelita's hands. Sissi took Jeremie's hands nervously.

"Focus...Imagine you're drawing your own life to the body you're giving the Life fragment to..." instructs Taelia.

Aelita and Jeremie's bodies both had a white aura around them, and then as Taelia and Sissi faded away...The two opened their eyes.

"Jeremie..." Aelita whispers... "Lyoko is fading away...I can feal it..."

Jeremie Stands..."No...No...No...Not yet! We've gotta save the others first!" he shouts, despair was in the air.

_"Launch a return to the past."_ an old man's voice advises.

"Da...Dad?" Aelita asks.

_"Aelita...I'm sorry I got you into this mess...Your mother was right...Jeremie...I'd like to thank you for rescuing my little girl from Xana's clutches..." _It was Franz Hopper.

_"Aelita, Jeremie...We must launch a return to the past...If we don't...Your friends' lives will forever be lost..."_

Aelita nods and extends her wings, she flutters up to the second platform and kneels as if she were to preform her Creativity move.

Jeremie puts his hand on the interface...

_Jeremie_

_Code..._

_LYOKO_

Pixels swarm down through the tower, Aelita charged all her strength...But to no avail...

_'Oh no...We can't do this alone...I'm not that strong...' _she thinks to herself.

_"You are never alone!" _calls a voice.

Suddenly, she is surrounded by the ghosts of Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and Samantha.

All were kneeling, transfering their power.

Aelita smiles. "Thank you...Everyone..."

Jerimie holds his hand at the interface charging his energy as well. "Okay...Everyone..."

_"RETURN TO THE PAST...NOW!"_

And then...All time seemed to stop...As a blinding white light filled the tower...

The next thing they all knew...They were all at lunch the day they first sent Aelita and William to Lyoko.

All the kids except Jeremie, Sissi, Milly and Tamiya are present in the lunchroom.

"Listen...Yumi...About what happened on Lyoko that day...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you guys..." William said to the angry Japaniese girl.

"Yeah well..." Yumi starts...

"AELITA STONES! TO the PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!" Jim Boomed.

"Uh oh..." Odd whipsered.

As Aelita walked into the Principal's Office, she saw Sissi being pushed out. "Please Daddy! Let her stay, she did nothing wrong, I swear daddy! Let her stay!"

"Elisabeth, go. This is none of your business." responds the stern Principal. "Aelita...I recently got a phone call from Odd's Parents asking why your tuition to attend this school has not been paid. It turns out that you are not Odd's Cousin at all. Would you kindly care to explain why you lied?"

Aelita stuttered and figeted in her chair. "Well...I...Uh...You see..."

"It was because...We were seperated from our little girl for so long!" a voice called from the doorway.

It was Aelita's Mother, Natalie.

"Aelita lived in an orphanage in Canada, and she was pen palls with Odd and Jeremie...And they became friends and so they made up a story to bring Aelita to Kadic." Franz finished.

"Well...I guess that explanation works...So you two are Aelita's real parents?" asks Mr. Delmas.

"Yes." Natalie responds.

"Ah, good good, just fill out these forums then...Mr and Mrs..."

"Hopper." Franz states.

Back at the lunchroom, two girls are having an arguement...

"Listen, Samantha dear, I don't know who you think you are, but Odd is mine!" shouts Sissi

Samantha shot back with "I thought you had a crush on Ulrich, and besides, Odd is MINE!"

"Ladies...Ladies...Settle down...No need to start a fight." Odd tried to seperate the two girls trying to keep a fight from happening.

"Okay then Odd. You choose." Sissi states.

"Yeah, Odd." Samantha glares.

"Oh...Oh no..." Odd whispers sheepishly.

Later that night...Jeremie Walks Aelita home...Not a cloud was in the sky, and Aelita seemed to let her mind wander freely.

"Hey...Aelita..." Jeremie interupts her Serene daydream, as she turns to him. "Yes, Jeremie?"

"About the other day...You remember Rosia?" he asks.

"Oh, her? Wasn't she sent to her own time?" Asks Aelita.

"Well yes...But...I mean...Well...Would you...Mind having a daughter...Or...Well...No...I ment...Uh..." Jeremie stutters.

"Jeremie." Aelita silenced him with a finger to his lips. "I love you too."

A hue of red creaps over Jeremie's cheeks as he leans in to kiss his beautifull soulmate...

The End.


End file.
